


Forever you and I

by ThaliaGrace_simp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, just theyna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaGrace_simp/pseuds/ThaliaGrace_simp
Summary: The war against Gaea has ended and Reyna meets Thalia again after their encounter in San Juan. Reyna doesn't know why she can't stop thinking about the lieutenant.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Forever you and I

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read TOA yet so there might be some plotholes in this. This ff has mostly no plot, it's just Theyna flirting.  
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Feel free to correct me.

Doing the unbelievable and crossing the Atlantic sea with the Athena Pantheon, a half-goat, and a very depressed teen is not something Reyna would have believed she would be doing two months ago. Still, standing at a Greek camp somehow seemed even weirder. 

Enough of that, she thought. Being a good praetor and doing her job was what she had to focus on. Building up the defences of New Rome, working with Camp Half-Blood, and being a good leader. Squeezing in time with friends was exhausting, thinking about stuff from the past wasn't going to help her at all.

Nico was walking towards Reyna with a smile on his face (something he didn't do a lot) with a blond boy behind him. The blond guy was wearing a stethoscope around his neck, a flannel, and flip-flops. The outfit was practically screaming, hey my dad's Apollo. Reyna had seen the kid running in and out from the infirmary a lot, probably searching for supplies. The war might have ended quickly but there was still a good amount of harmed soldiers, and sadly a lot of deaths, thanks to Octavian. Reyna didn’t even want to think about the bastard.

“Where have you been?” Reyna hadn't seen the son of Hades since yesterday at the campfire. He hadn’t even shown up for breakfast.

“The infirmary,” Nico answered looking over at the boy next to him. "Will thinks it’s best if I stay with... at the infirmary until I gain back my strength."

Will smirked. 

"But, I need to change clothes, then I can stay.” He held up the orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a blue pair of jeans. “I’ll look horrible in these.”

“Hey,” Will looked down at the orange shirt under his flannel and his blue jeans, “I think it looks chic.” He laughed. “It’s not my problem you don’t have any sense of style, Death Boy.”

Nico rolled his eyes but from the subtle upward quirk of his mouth, Reyna understood that he was suppressing a smile. 

Seeing Nico happy was enough to make her day. He was like a little brother to Reyna and him finally having a safe-place, and friends put a smile on her face. "Well, I'm glad you're staying, just promise you come to visit me in New Rome."

“I’ll make sure to come by every now and then,” he grinned. Together the boys ran off. Nico towards his cabin and Will towards the big house.

The Amphitheatre was full of people sharing stories and laughing. Kids as young as 9 were running around at the bottom playing tag with a bunch of satyrs as if they weren’t at war a day ago. The air was humid and the sun was at its highest point in August. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the second row holding hands talking to Thalia and two other hunters. 

“Reyna,” Percy shouted. "How's it going?”

She walked down to them with a smile, “I'm fine, it's been a hell of a month.”

Thalia smirked back at her almost as a silent greeting. Her hair was cut pixie style. With a face full of piercings and freckles she looked adorable and badass at the same time even though Reyna knew the latter was more true. Thalia was not a girl to mess with.

“Um. Reyna this is Thalia. Thalia this is Reyna.” Annabeth announced. 

“Nice to meet you again praetor.” She was shifting her balance from foot to foot almost as if she was nervous. But if she was, she didn’t show a sign on her face. 

“‘Again?’” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah, I tied her up and she responded by trying to knock me out with a chair. Which means we’re basically best friends, right?” Thalia teased. 

Reyna locked eyes with her. Thalia's eyes were mesmerizing. They sparkled an unnatural, but a beautiful shade of blue. The black leather jacket hanging over her shoulder was covered in pins. The hunters commonly wore their silver jackets but since they were at camp their usual dress code probably didn't apply. Artemis was all about discipline and breaking a rule would be punished greatly. But Thalia didn't seem worried at all about anything happening to her, so she should be alright. 

The lieutenant cleared her throat, "praetor, I must speak to you, preferably in private."

Cabin 8 was empty of people but the hunters had left their bow and arrows next to their bunk beds. The walls were silver-coloured wood but somehow didn’t seem painted and the ceiling was full of pictures of different wild animals, stags, bears, you name it. The whole room glittered like a lake under the moonlight. Reyna had never been inside Artemis' cabin and not once had she seen anyone else other than a hunter walk in. Thalia inviting a non-hunter in must have been a special occasion.

Thalia broke the silence. "We're leaving camp in two days."

“Please just call me Reyna.”

“Well, like I said Reyna the hunters need to leave in two days. Artemis' orders.”

Reyna,Thalia saying her name sent an electric shock down her spine and filled her stomach with butterflies. Maybe it was just that she was a child of Zeus or maybe...

Thalia glanced up and down, examining Reyna. “Is anything wrong?”

Apparently, Reyna had been staring which was very unprofessional. Her face started to feel hot and suddenly making eye contact was harder than it had ever been. “I- I'm okay, lieutenant.”

“Please just call me Thalia,” she mocked.

“I'm throwing a party on Friday,” Reyna blurted out. Shit, how hard can it be to just talk to a girl? She thought. A beautiful girl with wild eyes that sparkled with confidence…

“Is this your way of inviting me?”

“Yes, I mean all the hunters are welcome especially you... since you're lieutenant, but it's not just the hunters, both ca-”

“I get it, I get it.” She smirked. “I guess I could be there if you really want me to.”

“Shut up,” Reyna giggled, punching Thalia's arm playfully. 

Together they walked out of the door. When they split up Reyna couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. 

“What’s so funny?” Hazel showed up out of nowhere next to her. 

“Um… nothing.” Reyna quickly dropped the smile, continuing walking towards the big house. “I was just… thinking.”

“Okay.” She looked very sceptical. “Well,Frank and I have been looking all over camp for you,” the son of Mars somehow also appeared out of nowhere to Reynas left. Gods why was she so distracted by that hunter.

“Has something bad happened?” Reyna had learnt to always assume the worst when being faced with news.

“No, I just wanted to tell you that I really look forward to working with you and I promise I will not disappoint you,” he guaranteed. “We’re leaving for Camp in the evening.”

“Mhm…” Reyna answered, not really present in the conversation, still thinking about her.

The couple exchanged worried looks. “Uh, Reyna are you okay?” Hazel looked concerned.

Snapping back to reality she replied: “Yeah, totally. I just had my mind… elsewhere.” She paused for a moment to reflect on what they’d just said. “I look forward to working with you too, Frank. See you later!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic is my first one ever and English isn't my first language. I would love it if you dropped some constructive criticism in the comments. :)


End file.
